Imaginary Therapy
by xCx
Summary: The pairing is MacOrinal Character. The rating is for future lemons. Bland summary I know, but I don't want to give anything away. Just give it a try, if you hate it just tell me honestly I'll thank you.
1. Deal BlueEyes

**_Please forgive my grammar errors, English is definitely not my best subject. Anyways, the reason for the rating will be apparent soon enough._**

**_Disclamer- I don't own anything except for four characters._**

**

* * *

**

Everyone knew the best place for imaginary friends, and kids, was Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The mismatched paint, on the outside, just seemed to add a welcoming character to the multi-story house.

Inside this mismatched house a deal was being made within Mr. Funny Bunny Harriman's office. A pair of parents; the ever popular red-head grandchild Frankie; and Mr. Harriman were inside the large office.

"So, it's okay?" The woman asked Madame Foster's imaginary friend.

Answering for both of them, Frankie said, "Yeah, no problem at all."

Annoyed by his mistress's grandchild's rude behavior, Mr. Harriman added in an exasperated tone, "Indeed." He continued, "Your daughter may come here to play as long as she doesn't cause too much mischief."

The woman's husband excitedly said with a large grin on his face, "That's great! Kimi will come play here, and hopefully become more outspoken so she has more friends than just Namu."

In that tone that he's famous for, that meant you may've just said something that he didn't want to hear, Mr. Harriman asked, "Namu?"

A bit nervous that the deal was about to be void, the woman tried to rationalize things. "Namu is her imaginary friend. She's rarely without him. We just want her to have more friends, we like Namu and we don't want to get rid of him."

Evenly Mr. Harriman retorted in a tone that made one wonder if they said the right thing. "I see. Our deal is still in place, she may bring this Namu along."

With that, hands shook and good byes were delivered before the departure of the ecstatic parents.

Once home the parents didn't have to wait long for their daughter to come in with a white wolf. The white wolf stood to the bottom of an average woman's rib cage if measured at the hackles.

"Kimi," the mother chirped, "You can go play at Foster's tomorrow! So, go there straight after school and be home by 5 okay?"

The blue-eyed wolf looked down at his young mistress. After a delay, Kimi's brown-head bobbed in response. Namu nudged Kimi lightly to send a silent message. He knew she knew what he wanted her to do when she wrinkled her nose. Even so, Kimi's small voice said, "Okay."

**NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL (3 PM)**

Kimi and Namu stood in front of Foster's gate.

A deep voice that seemed to have an echo feel to it broke the silence surrounding the pair. "We should go in." Kimi nodded in agreement with her wolf companion but made no move towards the gate.

Namu was incredibly realistic and was often confused with a real wolf, even for his size, eye color, ability to talk, and being around a little girl constantly. Because of his realistic qualities, people often panicked when he spoke. His lips didn't move; except to stretch back a little, which showed his numerous sharp-white teeth, and to relax again where it was mainly stationary during talking. Namu had two other abilities that only Kimi knew of other than him and to be honest, neither minded the secrecy.

Finally, after Namu's persistent nudging, the two were walking up to the doors. Once there, Kimi's hesitantly raised a hand and rang the door bell. They didn't wait long until the door flew open and the pair stood still staring at a blue, blob-like imaginary friend.

Exaggerated impatience dripped off his voice and Namu narrowed his eyes, subtly showing his distaste for the friend. "What," the blue friend asked?

Kimi took a deep breath before replying, "I'm here to see a Miss Frankie." Her voice was so quiet it was barely audible.

"Miss Frankie," the blob repeated in a mocking voice, "What's with the Miss and…" The friend stopped and stared at Namu, who was snarling at the small creature with white teeth glinting in the afternoon light.

All of a sudden the blue creature began screaming 'wolf' and running around the lobby in circles.

Kimi was scared stiff and partially hidden by Namu's leg, and watched the imaginary friend screaming. Somehow through the screaming Kimi heard footsteps sprinting towards them. Thankfully, the footsteps belonged to a red-head who covered the panicking friend's mouth, silencing it. The red-head could barely hold onto the friend who was struggling with vigor.

"Bloo, cut it out!" the red-head girl yelled. The newly identified friend looked up at the girl as if she were crazy, but stopped panicking none the less.

The red-head was clad in a jacket over a shirt with a skirt. She took a well-deserved breath and stood up, she good-naturedly asked, "Hi what can I do for you?"

Namu moved away from his creator, allowing her to be visible. Kimi was not reassured about the stability of Bloo's psyche; however. Her voice cracked from nerves a little as she explained, "I'm looking for Miss Frankie."

A dawning expression crossed the red-head's face. "You must be Kimi. Your parents called asking if you got here come on in." Obediently, the two came in and the red-head they presumed to be Frankie closed the door behind them. "I'm Frankie, if you weren't sure. Wait here, I'm going to go call your parents."

Kimi nodded and Frankie went off somewhere with a phone. While they were waiting, the door opened again. A little boy came in, and Kimi recognized him from school.

In a good mood as he normally was, at least to her recollection, the boy waved to Bloo, "Hey Bloo!"

The little boy then noticed Kimi and Namu off to the side and asked Kimi, "Hey, don't I know you?"

She nodded and knowing Namu was going to prod her if she didn't vocalize her answer she said, "We have class together."

The boy sounded surprised, seemingly about the fact that he couldn't remember her, "Really? Well I'm Mac and this is Bloo."

"Mac," Bloo yelled! "Aren't you aware that there's a dangerous wolf here?" The friend sounded desperate.

"He's not dangerous," Mac said to the blue friend, "I seem them walk to and from school all the time."

He then turned to Kimi, like he was about to reassure her, "He exaggerates all the time, don't worry about him."

Bloo refused to listen to his friend's logic and stood there with his jaw dropped amazed at the insult his friend just gave him. "I do not exaggerate," he exclaimed defensively!

Mac just rolled his eyes before turning back to Kimi and Namu. "So, what are your names?'

Surprisingly, Kimi answered without hesitation, "I'm Kimi and this is Namu."

"Cool," Mac started, "so, what are you two doing here?' Kimi could hear a small amount of dread in the boy's voice, almost as if expecting the worst.

Frankie came back now and answered for Kimi. "Great! Mac, since you already met Kimi could you show her around? She's going to be playing here after school now."

Mac and Bloo went 'o' unanimously.

Sheepishly, Kimi made a strained smile, a light blush covering her pale cheeks. Namu's ears were perked up, as if excited about the whole affair.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy it so far, and if you're getting panicked this is just a background chapter, I will be fast forwarding on the time line. Please review, any kind is welcome as long as it isn't on grammar, I already know I'm horrible with that._**

**_-Eliza Thorn_**


	2. Excitement's Secret

**_Disclaimer: See first chapter_**

**Imaginary Therapy**

**Excitement's Secret**

"This bites!" Bloo yelled, and everyone around him agreed.

After a few weeks of going to Foster's Kimi and Namu had met all of Mac's friends. They met the 'broken' friend Wilt and the skittish Spanglish speaking 'monster' Edwardo. And then, there was Coco, who had almost given Kimi a heart attack when she started laying a bunch of eggs.

"Totally," Mac agreed, "It's the middle of January and there's no snow on the ground!"

It was Saturday and Kimi, Namu, Bloo, Mac, Coco, Wilt, and Edwardo were sitting on the porch steps. For three months Kimi and Namu had been coming to Foster's and already the once practically mute little girl talked almost as much as any other child.

Mac looked over at Kimi and saw her white wolf nudge her gently with his snow-white muzzle. The brown-haired girl cupped the sides of Namu's muzzle and stared up at him with adoring eyes. It was their way of showing their love for each other, kind of like when Bloo tackles Mac.

The massive wolf was lying down by Kimi who was leaning against the banister. Suddenly, Namu stood up and walked into the middle of the yard, that was when Mac realized they, Kimi and Namu, had been silently deciding something.

Then, for some reason, Mac remembered when the wolf first spoke; everyone's jaws had dropped to the floor.

"What's he doing?" Mac asked Kimi.

It was one of those few times Kimi smiled, not out of being nervous, but just for one person. "You'll see."

Unable to do much else, Mac and the other imaginary friends watched and wondered what Namu was doing.

Namu's long graceful stride stopped in the middle of the front yard. Then he raised his head to the sky and howled. They had never seen the regal wolf act so close to his real counterpart, and it awed them.

Snow began to fall incredibly heavy, quickly accumulating on the brown ground. Everyone's mouths once again dropped because of the white wolf. He stopped howling and sat down watching them silently. No one made a sound in the frigid air; they were still unable to truly grasp what happened.

Soon, Kimi stood and scampered over to her imaginary wolf. The snow began to slow, with there being about 2 or 3 inches on the ground by now, and eventually stopped. Namu pushed Kimi into the snow with his cool nose, and his ears were perked up at the musical sound of Kimi's giggles.

Kimi lowered herself onto her back and began to make snow angels. It was then that Mac and the other friends on the porch finally snapped out of their shock and run to start playing.

**4:30**

"Kimi," Namu began, his lips pulled back during the second syllable giving everyone a glimpse of his white-sharp teeth.

Sadly, Kimi nodded; she had not wanted the day to end. Somberly, she set down her hot coco and donned her winter wear. Following her small tradition, she said good bye and thanks for the fun time.

It all seemed normal but then the strangest thing happened. Kimi hugged Mac before running home; never before had she touched anyone at the house except for tag. Thus, everyone wondered why she did it.

**Next Day**

Huge smiles were plastered on everyone's face at Foster's, except Duchess of course. And they waited for Kimi, Namu, and Mac to come. It proceeded like that for the next few days; they would wait, Mac would come but there would be no Kimi and Namu.

**Monday 3PM**

Mac opened the door and went inside Foster's house, his face was crestfallen. Bloo came running up to his friend, prepared to tell him all the things he did.

Before his blue friend could start, Mac said in a voice that stopped Bloo's good mood with only two words. "She moved."

* * *

_**Woot, I actually convinced myself to type it up! Alright, I realized that my little not and summary freaked people out because I didn't explain it well.**_

**_This chapter and the last one were just back ground chapters. The next chapter is going to take place years later in their lives, so it won't be so creepy. I hope that clarified things for you guys._**

**_As always, all reviews are welcome except ones telling me how horrible at grammar I am._**

**_Thanks for reading this_**

**_-Eliza Thorn_**


End file.
